Project Summary The purpose of this application is to request a portion of the travel funds for young investigators to attend the Perinatal Research society's annual meetings as well as travel funds to continue the National Institutes of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) lectureship. From the Society's start in 1969, the NICHD has supported the cost of bringing young investigators to the meetings. In addition, since 1988, the NICHD has sponsored a keynote lectureship at the meeting. The Society was established to foster scientific interchange among people whose research interests are in the area of perinatal medicine and developmental biology. The annual meeting of the Perinatal Research Society establishes a forum in which common research interests in perinatal medicine and developmental biology can be shared to full advantage by investigators in the disciplines of obstetrics, pediatrics, and various basic sciences. Lectures on current developments and state-of-the-art presentations are followed by active discussion periods. These lectures are presented by persons in the forefront of research activities in their areas. A major purpose of the Perinatal Research Society and the specific aim of this proposal is to foster the informal interaction of young investigators with established senior investigators. Young investigators have the opportunity to discuss projects with established scientists in a forum that is unique and would very likely not be found at other scientific meetings. This aids in developing research idea s and furthering scientific collaboration. In addition, young investigators meet with representatives from the National Institutes of Health (NIH), when NIH rules and funding allow, during the meeting to discuss avenues of funding and other current issues. This opportunity for young investigators to make contact individually with other senior investigators as well as NIH senior staff is extremely valuable in their scientific career development.